1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for aiding in the repair and maintenance of motorcycles and, more particularly, to stands especially adapted for elevating and supporting a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To repair and carry out maintenance procedures on a motorcycle, it is often desirable to lift the rear wheel of the motorcycle off of the ground. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to lifting devices which can be used with motorcycles, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 1,958,292, 3,306,579, 4,534,544, 4,632,627, and 5,518,224. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,292 discloses a lifting device that employs hydraulic cylinders and ratchets for locking portions of the lifting device in an elevated position. For purposes of simplicity and economy, it would be desirable if a lifting device for a motorcycle could be provided that does not employ hydraulic cylinders and locking ratchets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,579 discloses a hoisting device that employs a parallelogram lifting structure. The parallelogram lifting structure is a strong and efficient lifting structure, and the structure is operated by a handle. In addition, locking ratchets are employed to keep the parallelogram lifting structure in an elevated position once it is lifted. Since a load, such as a motorcycle, often needs to be moved and balanced with a person's hands, it would be desirable if a motorcycle lifting device could be operated in a hands-free manner so that the person's hands can remain on the motorcycle even as the lifting device is being employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,544 relates to a lifting device employing rollers that roll along the ground as a device is lifted by the lifting device. Sometimes a motorcycle needs to be lifted on relatively soft ground. In such a case, it is conceivable that rollers would dig into the ground and may impede a lifting action. In this respect, it would be desirable if a motorcycle lifting device does not have ground-engaging rollers that contact the ground as the motorcycle is being lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,627 relates to a lifting device that employs a hand-cranked winch for lifting a load. As mentioned above, it would be desirable if a motorcycle lifting device could be operated in a hands-free manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,224 discloses a motorcycle lift stand which employs a parallelogram lifting structure that is operated by a foot-operated lever. In using such a device, a person must hold the motorcycle in proper position over the lift stand and, at the same time, balance one's self on one foot as the other foot is used for cranking the foot-operated lever. Some persons may have difficultly in maintaining their balance while holding onto the motorcycle and while operating the foot-operated pedal. In this respect, it would be desirable if a motorcycle lifting device were provided that permits a motorcycle to be lifted without using a foot-operated lever.
Still other features would be desirable in a motorcycle stand apparatus. For example, when the motorcycle stand apparatus is not being used, it would be desirable if the apparatus could be folded into a relatively flat arrangement for storage. When a motorcycle is rolled along the ground, the motorcycle has an amount of momentum. In this respect, it would be desirable if the momentum of a rolling motorcycle could be used for lifting a portion of the motorcycle off of the ground.
Once a motorcycle is in an elevated position above the ground on a stand, the weight of the motorcycle under the influence of gravity is an inherent force that is present on the stand. In this respect, it would be desirable if the inherent weight of the motorcycle on the stand could be used in locking the motorcycle in the elevated position on the stand.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use motorcycle lifting devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a motorcycle stand apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ hydraulic cylinders and locking ratchets; (2) can be operated in a hands-free manner so that the person's hands can remain on the motorcycle even as the lifting device is being employed; (3) does not have ground-engaging rollers that contact the ground as the motorcycle is being lifted; (4) permits a motorcycle to be lifted without using a foot-operated lever; (5) can be folded into a relatively flat arrangement for storage; (6) employs momentum of a rolling motorcycle for lifting a portion of the motorcycle off of the ground; and (7) employs the inherent weight of the motorcycle on the stand for locking the motorcycle in the elevated position on the stand. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique motorcycle stand apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.